


i could never leave you, i love you too much!

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: Connor didn't understand why Evan liked him, and he just wanted to die. Evan was going to break up with him, wasn't he? All because Connor was just a sad pathetic loser who hated himself and couldn't keep anything together. It was just one tear, two then before he knew it it was like Niagara falls in his bedroom.





	i could never leave you, i love you too much!

**Author's Note:**

> this gay shit

Connor didn't understand why Evan liked him, and he just wanted to die. Evan was going to break up with him, wasn't he? All because Connor was just a sad pathetic loser who hated himself and couldn't keep anything together. It was just one tear, two then before he knew it it was like Niagara falls in his bedroom.

-

Evan knocked on the front door of the murphy household, he was going to see his adorable boyfriend Connor. Zoe answered and as soon as she knew it was him, she let the him inside.

Zoe looked nervous."Evan, before you go in there, i just wanted to let you know that i thought i heard crying when i has in the hallway before."

Oh god. Evan hated connor being sad. "Thanks zoe I'll talk to you later." He said, the ran up the stairs to see his apparently crying boyfriend.

Evan knocked."Hey Con, it's me Evan. Can I come in?" He heard a muffled 'yes' and took that as a sign to come in. What he saw broke his heart. Connor was sitting on his bedroom floor having a panic attack. If he wasn't worried about connor he would have laughed at the irony. He went over and sat down next to connor. "Hey, I'm here, its okay I'm here now, can you try and breathe with me angel?" Eventually after copying evan, connor's breathing calmed down.

"Connie, can you maybe tell me what's wrong? You don't have to, but I'm worried is all."

Connor took a deep breath. "Well, its just that i was thinking about us and i w-was wondering why you even liked me and i just thought that maybe you, that maybe you don't a-and that you're going to leave m-me" Connor was still crying but evan was rubbing soothing cicles into his back. "Connor, I could never leave you, I love you too much!" Connor smiled slightly.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. When have i ever lied to you?"

Connor was smiling widely now."Good point" He said and kissed the love of his life.


End file.
